Scrambled Eggs
by Lovely Phoenix
Summary: A story of a girl who's just about to enter the world of The Guardians. As she goes through the trials of being a queen, she realizes the scary truth of the future, it's not always obvious what you're going to do. Making yourself is a hard trial and error process, and Katrina's process is only beginning. Previously titled "My Shugo Chara Story".
1. The Game She Plays

**Shugo Chara**

**OC**

**Chapter One: The Game She Plays**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day. The world was basking in the sweet solar nutrients. Birds sung out in joy, squirrels stirred from their slumber, and an alarm clock rang at full power in the ear of none other than Katrina Winter. A beautiful morning indeed.<p>

Young Katrina didn't wake at all until her sister pushed her door gently, sending a slight creak sound into the room. Katrina bolted up, completely alert and cautious. She whipped her head twords the noise and only saw her younger sister, all dressed up in her new private school uniform.

"G'mornin' Cindy..." Katrina said drearily, pounding her fist against her alarm clock's 'off' button. She then took notice of the outfit and asked, "That the new uniform?"

Cindy nodded her head vigorously. "Came in yesterday." She answered. Today was the first day of school, and the first day Cindy and Katrina would be going to different schools. "You need to get ready soon. Your school starts in thirty minutes. I'm leaving now." She then said.

_That_ woke her up. She quickly dashed around her room and put together her uniform for school. She wore a red cami underneith a crisp white dress shirt with popping cuffs at the end. She wore a black blazer on top, the cuffs coming over the end of the sleeves. She had a red plaid skirt and white knee high socks with a red ribbon on them. Her shoes were black to match her blazer. She had dirty blonde hair with wild bangs and long hair that was partially pulled into two buns that hung on oppisite sides of her head covered in red cloth. Her eyes were icy blue, only there to completely clash with her uniform, much to her dismay.

Katrina ran downstairs and grabbed her morning toast, stuffing it in her mouth and dashing out the door. She halted to a stop when she heard her older sister's call, "Bag!" Running back, she muttered about how much of a scatterbrain she was. She grabbed her bookbag and continued her run to school.

**SPACE**

The door to Miss Koko's room slid open with a slam. She jumped in surprise. There stood Katrina, looking frazzled and tired. Miss Koko then chuckled. "You're Katrina Winter, correct?" She asked.

Katrina's gasps for air had subsided and, with her usual straight face on, she nodded slightly at the teacher, taking her seat from last year.

After the bell rang, signaling that anyone who came into school was now late, Miss Koko started the school day. "Today, being the first day of school, we'll take the first few classes to go to an assembly by the Guardians." Katrina naturally took a seat in the back, away from most students, and tried to tune out most of the assembly.

They called all of the Guardians from last year up, and announced that they'll be the same Guardians this year, with possible changes throughout. Katrina smiled (which is very rare for her in school) fondly at the King of the Guardians, Fabian Barrian.

**-Flashback-**

"You're gonna be part of the Guardians?" Katrina exclaimed happily, questioning her best friend, Fabian. "Thats Amazing!" She then exclaimed.

Fabian then shook his head lightly. "It's really no big deal." He said, "I just wished really hard, ya' know?"

"No way!" She exclaimed, "You're a model student! It was definitely your grades! No way I can compete with that!"

Fabian then smiled again, but something was a bit different about this smile. This smile masked a bit of sadness. What for, Katrina never knew.

**-Flashback End-**

That was a long time ago though. Around second or third grade. They had drifted far apart since then, leaving Katrina the silent school girl she is. Fabian had become obsessed with his duties as the King, and most of the time, Katrina couldn't have ever kept up with him.

Katrina only allowed her smile to stay there for a moment, and went straight back to her expressionless face. On the inside, though, she wished Fabian would cast her a glance at least once, to show that they were still slight friends. After all, they were best friends not even two years ago.

By the end of the assembly, Katrina was in her own world. She had to have a few different passing students call to her to try and get her out of her daydream. It surprised everyone when none other than the King came over and stood in front of her indifferently. He calmly ran his fingernail across the metal foldable chair she was sitting in, creating a slight scratching noise. Katrina came back to Earth immediately, and the passing by students all applauded the King as he walked off calmly. Katrina walked away, not caring about the stares she recived from the students.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and it wasn't long until Katrina arrived home. Late, as usual. She spent the day upstairs in her room until dinner, and after dinner, upstairs again. When it was finally time for bed, she laid there for a long time.

Eventually, though, she flopped onto her stomach and let her emotions overflow. She was happy, because of Fabian noticing her a bit today, but upset, because she got noticed for her stupidity. She practicly fell asleep during the assembly! Completely embarrassing! And to top it all off, she walked off like a coward afterwards!

It was then that she felt hot tears running down her face. She desperately wiped them away, But softly whispered, "I wish I was different. I wish I was brave!" And through her tears and whispers of the night, she fell asleep at some point.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Katrina had woken up early. She went through her morning routine without the running around and franticity. She had decided that, with her extra time, she would make her bed. In a slight daze, she took no notice at all of the two eggs sitting on her mattress as she stripped the bed.

One egg was light blue with a lacy gold pattern. The other was a maroon color with the same pattern, only silver.

It wasn't until Katrina brought back another set of sheets that she noticed the two strange eggs sitting atop her bed. In confusion, she examined them closely. They felt warm to the touch, as if they would hatch soon. Confused further, Katrina figured to put them in her school bag, wrapped in a blanket to keep warm, just so she could see what may or may not hatch from it.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me how you guys are feeling. Good? Bad? Hate it? Love it?<strong>

**Wrote this whilst listening to 'Wish You Were Here' by Hey Monday.**

**This is planned to go at least 20 chapters! Lets hope Katrina stays alive that long!**

**What do these two eggs bring for her? What might I do to shake these up a bit? Find out next week (Or tomorrow) on My Shugo Chara Story!**


	2. Getting Noticed

**Shugo Chara**

**OC**

**Chapter 2: Getting Noticed**

* * *

><p>Katrina knew something would start after yesterday. It was a complete guarantee. Completely unavoidable. It was what exactly was written about her that gave her a bit of a surprise.<p>

**'King Knows How To Treat The Ice Princess' **The school newspaper had said that morning. She looked at the picture below the headline, featuring Katrina looking a bit shocked as the King brought her out of her daze from yesterday.

She felt her face grow hot and her rage build up. Not only rage, though. She felt completely embarassed, almost to the point of ripping the paper up. She noticed her eyes grow a bit blurry, and exsused herself before the morning started. She ran through the halls twords the bathroom, covering her face with her hands. If anyone saw her like this, she'd probubly never live it down.

**SPACE**

Sierra Brink walked down the hallway with a bright smile on her face, humming nonchalantly to herself.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A call came out. Sierra stopped in her tracks and turned twords the disturbance. She backed up just in time for Katrina Winter to run by her without them colliding.

Cordelia (being the image of a nurse, with brown hair and brown eyes covered by glasses) turned twords Sierra and asked "Was that girl crying?"

"I don't know..." Sierra said to her Guardian Character. She walked after the running girl, assuming she had made her way to the bathroom. She stopped when she noticed something on the ground. She looked down to see a blue egg with a lacy gold pattern. "Did she drop this?" She asked softly, talking to no one in perticular. She picked it up and continued on her way to the girl.

When she had gotten to the bathroom, nobody was in there. She exited and looked around for where she could be. It was when she looked at the egg again that she noticed the sound of metal clattering from the weight room. Curious, she poked her head in.

Inside, she saw Katrina kicking and punching a large boxing dummy. Her face was red and sweaty, her eyes had tiny hints of tears. Her schoolbag was discarded a few feet away.

"Sierra?" A voice called to her. She squeeked in surprise and turned around to see Fiona, the Jack of the Guardians. Fiona had a curious expression as she looked into the door's window. "'Sup with the girl?" She asked.

Sierra looked at the egg again, then at the girl. "She looked really upset. I think that's the girl from yesterday that Fabian always talks about. She dropped this while she ran by me." She said, holding up the egg.

"It's gonna hatch soon!" Michelle, Fiona's Guardian Character, said expertly. She had sleek black hair and green eyes, she was the image of a ballerina.

Both the girls and their Charas walked into the weight room and stood there as the door closed behind them with a slam.

Katrina stopped her well executed roundhouse to look twords the door. She saw two girls about her age. One with long, straight brown hair and eyes to match. She had her face framed by glasses and had a cute, loving air to her. She was shorter than Katrina herself by about a foot or so. She wore her uniform normally, and her only added accessories of the sort would be her Guardian cape and her red ribbon she used to tie her hair into a side ponytail. The other girl was taller, but still shorter than Katrina. She had short, spiky black hair and bored looking, angled green eyes. Her uniform was unusual. She wore shorts, but they were the same length and color as the girl's skirts. She also wore a Guardian cape, being her only accessory to her uniform.

"Jesus." The older looking girl drawled, "You're like the freakin' Karate Kid!"

With that, Katrina's old feelings vanished, being replaced by a feeling of ease and pride. She laughed a bit and picked up her bag as she walked twords them. "Hi, I'm Katrina!" She said, outstretching her arm twords the both of them.

Fiona shook Katrina's hand vigorously. "I'm Fiona, Jack of the Guardians!" She exclaimed. She then looked at the younger looking girl. "This is Sierra, Guardian Ace!"

Katrina laughed. "Oh, I know who you guys are!" She exlaimed. Afterwards, she asked, "Did you need anything from me? Or were you coming in here for the weight room?" She looked behind her twords the large boxing dummy.

"Actually," Sierra stated, "We have something we believe is yours." She showed her the egg and watched her reaction.

"Oh, Jeez! Where'd you find that?" She asked, taking it from her and putting it in her schoolbag. Before Sierra could answer, Katrina said, "The other one might've gotten loney!"

"Other one?"Fiona exclaimed, "You have two?"

Katrina then looked uneasy. "Well, yeah..." She said. "What are they anyway?"

"It's-" Sierra was interrupted by the bell signaling the start of the school day. "Come to the Royal Garden after school today!" She then exclaimed, exiting with Fiona. Katrina left a few minutes later, confused.

**30 Minutes Later**

Fabian followed Fiona through the hallway cautiously. They were out of class this session for an emergency Guardian meeting in the Garden. And it wasn't even called by the King, which bugged him.

When arrived at the Garden, the three Guardians took their seats and the King looked at them expectantly.

Sierra coughed slightly, trying to hide her huge excitement, and failing misribly. "You will _never _guess who we talked to today." She stated vaguely.

Fabian furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought. His Chara (who was the image of a knight, covered mostly in armor, only his eyes showing), Joel, spoke up. "Don't keep up waiting forever!" He exclaimed, "Who was it?"

"The school's Ice Princess is about to step up to Ice Queen." Fiona stated simply.

Fabian's eyes widened in realization. "Why does she have an egg?" He asked franticly. He then exclaimed, "Last time we talked, she had no intention to create a dream!"

**-Flashback-**

"What I wish to become?" Katrina asked, exasperated by her friend's persistance. After a few moments of silence, she finally said, "I don't know. And I don't wanna know. I don't want to plan out how my future can be. I'll wing it all."

Fabian's eye twitched slightly. "You don't _wanna_ know?" He asked incredibly. He gave her a stare until she answered.

"Right." She said, not going into further detail.

Fabian sighed. "Forget it." He said, "I gotta get to-"

"The Garden for a Guardian meeting. I know." She finished for him, getting up from her seat and leaving him alone in the classroom.

**-Flashback End-**

"She's obviously changed her mind then." Fiona snickered, "She has _two_ eggs!"

"What does she wanna be?" Fabian sighed.

"Not hatched yet. Can't even see our Chara's. Unless she just ignored them." Fiona reported.

Fabian nodded and looked at Sierra expectantly.

"Light blue with a lacy gold pattern, the other was only mentioned, not seen." Sierra reported.

"And she's coming?" He asked.

"After school." She confirmed.

Fabian shuddered. Almost complete unintentianal distance from her for two years, and now she was being shoved right back into his life? She's bound to be mad at him for being engrossed in his duties, but would she forgive him? This wasn't fate, this was just cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>And as I spin my plot web, I think of the readers. If anybody wants to give me a description of what they would look like, and what they would wanna be, I might just put you into play in this story. Of course, credit for the OC would go to you, dear readers!<strong>

**Review?**

**Toodles~!**


	3. Need a Queen? Too bad

**Shugo Chara**

**OC**

**Chapter 3: Nothing to fear**

* * *

><p>Katrina? Go to a Guardian Meeting? Sure, when pigs fly. She'd faint! She'd go nuts! She'd never go to the place that destroyed her friendship!<p>

On the other hand, this could be her chance. She could go to the meeting and pretend like they'd never grown apart in the first place. That'd be okay if she wasn't afraid. So afraid.

"_Just calm down. Count to ten. Think this through. You want this." _She heard a calm voice say. She turned around, examining everywhere outside the garden.

"Who's there?" Katrina asked nervously.

"_Be brave! Go in there and knock this Fabian kid dead!" _A reckless voice said.

"Seriously!" Katrina cried, "Who's there?"

Some force made her feet move, against any will of hers.

"Stop! Who are you? What's going on?" She cried franticly as her arm opened the door.

The Guardians all looked towards the entrance of the Garden to see Katrina. She was taking slow steps inside, and looked as if she was having a major inner conflict.

Fiona was the one to speak up. "Just get up here!" She shouted at Katrina, who didn't seem to notice.

Sierra whispered, "Is she in a character change? Do you see her hair, or is that just me?"

Fabian got up and walked towards her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her up the few steps to the small table they used for everything that went on in the Garden. He dropped her in a chair. She finally seemed to come to her senses, and immediately started to get up, but was stopped by Sierra and Fiona pushing her back down.

"Let me leave!" She cried.

"Why on Earth would you _want_ to? This place is awesome!" The Ace exclaimed.

"Just shut up, and sit down." Fabian huffed, getting annoyed.

Katrina crossed her legs and arms and glared at the Guardians. "So what do you want with me anyway?"

Joel spoke up, "Do you know the current situation of the Guardians?" He asked.

Unaffected by the sight of the Guardian Chara in front of her face, she calmly answered the question. "You have no Queen Guardian, because Fiona 'isn't girly enough'." She rolled her eyes.

"So you understand what exactly I'm about to ask?" Fabian asked.

Katrina looked at him curiously for a moment. There was silence all around. She didn't quite understand what he meant.

Sierra spoke slowly, "We want _you_ to be our new Queen…."

Her eyes widened dramatically as she assessed the situation. "B-But! I-I can't!" She stammered. "I-I don't have good grades!"

"What?" Fiona asked, curious as to what she was talking about.

Katrina looked as if she was about to explode from nervousness. "Well," She said, "I always figured you needed good grades to be a Guardian…Right?"

The Ace laughed loudly. "No!" She exclaimed, "You need to have an egg! Like the two you have!"

Fabian asked again, "Will you become our Queen?"

Katrina got up quickly and escaped without fail this time.

"Do we take that as a yes?" Sierra called after her as she swung open the door to the garden and ran out.

Fiona turned to Fabian. "We follow?" She asked, getting up.

He nodded. "She's freaking out right now, she'll never get home in one piece." He said, leading them out. "Fiona, go left. Sierra, to the right. I'm gonna go towards the forest." And with that, they split up.

**REPLACEMENT FOR A LINE BREAK**

Sierra scanned the open field cautiously. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The grass blew slightly in the breeze, needing a trim, The sun shined brightly through the clouds, and the land was as barren as ever.

**REPLACEMENT FOR A LINE BREAK**

Fiona paced around the hallways of the school. She didn't care for the overly cheerful decorations outside everyone's class, it made everything look tacky. Nonetheless, she shoved her way through yet anther classroom, finding it empty, not to her surprise. She repeated the cycle, determined to find the new Queen, whether Katrina wanted to be or not.

**REPLACEMENT FOR A LINE BREAK**

Katrina leaned against a tree and sighed as she slid her back down it's trunk.

"_You ran away? How un-lady like."_

"_Kya-ha-ha, Such a chicken!"_

"WHO IS THAT?" Katrina screamed in fury.

The eggs flew out of her backpack. Her eyes widened as she looked upon the floating eggs.

"W-What's going on here?" She stammered.

"_Mind you, we don't have quite the time for this."_

"_It's coming!"_

The two eggs were interrupted by a soaring black egg ramming them at full speed. It had a white 'X' going through the middle, and a dark air surrounded it.

"What do I do?" Katrina asked cautiously, standing up.

"_Call for help! You're in no condition for this foe!"_

"_Don't be a wuss! Fight it!"_

The two eggs slowly cracked open.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>

**I'm back by the way, and bolder than ever! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**I'll put up some more new chapters all over stories. I know I said I would be back, like, months ago, but then my brother broke my computer, so now I'm finally back, so don't fret. Keep in touch.**


	4. Mizell and Noel

**Shugo Chara**

**OC**

**Chapter 4: Time To Team**

* * *

><p>As the eggs cracked open slowly, Katrina felt an odd wave of panic. What….what could possibly be inside these things? She glanced back at the black egg, it's looming X over it, and shrunk back against the tree more.<p>

"Noel! We gotta do something! If that thing hatches…." The reckless voice said. Katrina glanced over at it, realizing fully what it was now. Those eggs hatched into those tiny people. How is that even…possible?

The reckless voice, it belonged to a very, well, reckless looking little person! Her hair was a wild red color, and her blue eyes seemed to spark out against it. She stood a defensive pose, holding a sword in her hand and various pieces of light armor was scattered about her person. She seemed to grin at the thought of all the excitement.

Noel, Katrina figured, was the other egg's inhabitant. She glanced over at the blue egg, cracked open, a little person standing outside of it. Her hair was blonde, her eyes big and green. She wore a tiara to grace her head, and stood primly, holding a scepter in her hand. She looked graceful and strong, and held a neat smile as she glanced at the other. She was the image of a princess, Katrina decided, and the other was the image of a swordswoman.

"Mizell, do you want to handle this?" Noel asked the swordswoman.

The swordswoman, now identified as Mizell, nodded, her grin widening. "You bet." She twirled her sword and glanced at Katrina. "Character Change!"

A soft pop rang through her ears as Katrina felt her control get lost. She stood, wielding a sword, and pointed it at the Xed Egg, feeling a new sort of confidence washing through her.

The egg seemed to falter for a moment as her face filled with defiance and strength. She stabbed the air in front of the egg, ready to strike it.

"Katrina! Wait! Stop!" Fabian's voice rang through. Katrina glanced over and blinked. He was wearing a knight's helmet and holding a gold shield.

She slowly lowered the sword and looked at him expectantly.

Fabian shoved his shield forward, a bit of a pulsing motion, and moved the plate covering his mouth to the top of his head. "Crusading Shield!" He announced, the pulse emanating from the shield and swirling around the egg. It engulfed it in a gold light and when it washed away, the egg was gone.

The shield and helmet popped away, along with Katrina's sword, and Fabian turned to look at her. "Are you alright?" He asked, concern obvious in his voice.

She hesitated for a moment before nodding. "I'm fine…" She said, rubbing her arm. She gestured toward Noel and Mizell. "Hatched…"

Looking at her seriously, he said "You need to be the Queen, Katrina. It's one thing to have one egg and refuse, but to have two is dangerous."

"Dangerous how…?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and started back towards the garden.

He hurried after her, Joel rested on his shoulder casually. "There are people very much against the eggs." He said, "People who would take any opportunity to take them and crush them in their hands gleefully." Standing in front of her, he grabbed her shoulders. "I'm not kidding, Katrina. We need to keep you safe, along with your eggs, and ourselves. And those X eggs? We need to protect them. We can't break them, or attack them. We need to keep them at bay, and try to convince them to return to their owners if we can."

She flushed a bit at his shoulder grabbing, and pushed him off her. "Did you even _see_ the school newspaper? And now you want me to be queen? Are you _stupid?" _Crossing her arms, she looked off a bit to the right, averting her eyes.

His eyes narrowed in the slightest. "Is that…your only concern?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder again.

"W-Well…No, but it's a big deal! I have a reputation, a place to uphold!" She flicked the bangs out of her hair.

"I promise nothing about your reputation will be ruined. Trust me. Please, Katrina. Just please join…" His voice begged and his eyes pleaded.

She faltered. Shifting her weight, she blushed and nodded, refusing to look at him. "Fine…Just…fine." She huffed.

* * *

><p><strong>This is short, as always. Sorry about that. I'm working on more chapters, and thinking about redoing this story all together. If anybody has an OC of theirs they would like in the story, I'm taking suggestions. I need characters to own the X eggs and such, and I love reader involvement and all. <strong>

**Later.**


End file.
